supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong 3 (Game
|modes=Single player, two player |platforms=Game & Watch |media= |input= }} Donkey Kong 3 is a Game & Watch title for either one or two players, released as a part of the Micro Vs. series on August 20, 1984.[http://www.intheattic.co.uk/donkey_kong_3.htm Donkey Kong 3 info page on In The Attic, a website dedicated to classic videogames] Retrieved 13 November 2010 It was later included as a minigame in Game & Watch Gallery 4, with a Classic mode and an updated "Modern" mode. Story Just like in the original arcade version, Donkey Kong breaks into Stanley's greenhouse and goes to hang in the rafters, where he stirs up nests of Buzzbees and Beespies, which will destroy Stanley's flowers in revenge. Armed with a can of fly spray, Stanley must destroy the bees and chase Donkey Kong away before he wrecks the whole greenhouse. Gameplay Classic version Stanley and Donkey Kong are at opposite sides of the screen, each holding a can of pesticide. They must each use their can to push bees towards their opponent. After a bee successfully reaches one side of the screen, the character on that side will get stung. The player earns a point every time their cloud of pesticide sends a bee toward Donkey Kong's side. The player earns 10 points if a bee reaches Donkey Kong's side. However, the objective is not as simple as firing pesticide towards the player's opponent. The bees move up and down the screen, forcing the player to do the same if to succeed. Also, each of the two characters has a limited supply of pesticide, which can be refilled; however, the player's back is turned while the player is refilling, rendering them defenseless. The player gets a miss if a bee reaches their side. When the player gets three misses, they receive a Game Over. Misses cannot be removed in this game, so players will have to be cautious while playing. Game B features a two-player mode in which both characters start with 50 points. If a bee reaches a player's side, that player will lose points. Modern version The Modern version has a few differences. First off, Mario replaces Stanley (just like how an Orange Yoshi replaces him for the Modern mode of Greenhouse in Game & Watch Gallery 3). Mario and Donkey Kong also have bubble shooters instead of pesticide sprayers. Plus, the setting is a Ghost House. Lastly, the bees have been replaced by a fireball and a Boo. The fireball remains in place until pushed away by the bubbles. The Boo attempts to sneak up on either Mario or Donkey Kong when one of them is busy refilling their bubble shooter. If the fireball or Boo reaches Mario's or Donkey Kong's side, whoever receives it will freak out. Unlike in the Classic version, music is featured. If the player selects this game without actually starting it, it will show a humorous sequence. In it, Mario and Donkey Kong, in a similar manner to Wild West gun duels, take three steps forward before promptly turning to each other and firing their bubble shooters, only for the bubbles to coalesce into one giant bubble and detonate to such an extent that both Mario and Donkey Kong are knocked away. Controls * : Move * and : Spray Gallery DK3GW.jpg|Box art for Donkey Kong 3 References Category:Game & Watch Games Category:1984 games Category:Games de:Donkey Kong 3 (Game & Watch)